


How Peter Got Sick

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My goodness.” May Parker sighed as she checked the thermometer in her hand again... still said 102 Fahrenheit. (About 39 Celsius) She then looked down at her red faced, runny nosed, slightly shaking nephew. “How on earth did you get this sick Peter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Peter Got Sick

Peter's brain slowly turned on and all his thought where rather foggy. The only thing he could pin point for certain was that he was really cold. As the cogs in his head began to spin, the brunette began to piece things together. He lay in a rather uncomfortable position, stomach down on something stiff but a little warm at about 40 degree angel. His legs where bent and leaned on a near by wall, unable to lay strait. Then, water, he realized that from his chest down he was submerged in cold water.

Eventually he did open his eye's and instantly wanted to shut them again as the lights shown bright in the room, blinding him momentarily. Once his vision cleared, Peter gazed around the rather small room mindlessly until he looked up at what he was laying on. There, only an inch or two away, was his boyfriend, Wade Wilsons, sleeping face.

The mercenary held his limp head in one hand, the other loosely flopped over Peters torso, and had a relaxed smile, perfectly peaceful in this state. The brunette was tempted to stay still, let Wade have one of his rare, completely at peace, moments, but Peter couldn't stand this confined space for longer.

The brunette began to rise, using his arms as leverage, but then a throbbing pain in his lower back made him jolt and the cold felt like it wiped over him, forcing him to slump back down. Then Peter remembered.

Wade had come home in severe pain, his cancer deciding to act up against the healing factor as it did once in a while. The healing factor always won the battle eventually, but the internal battle would cause the mercenary to experience extreme pain from anywhere between 5 minuets to a couple hours. Once realizing this, Peter was quick to go into 'nurse mode' as Wade put it, and help his boyfriend in any way he could, which today ended up being a warm bath. But then, Wade insisted that having Peter join him in the tub would help ease the pain. Despite being almost certain that the mercenary's pain had stopped and Wade was just trying to get his boyfriend naked and close, Peter still did. Then... well that's not really your business is it?

Eventually Peter was able to rise from the water and with a few brakes between, got out of the tub, only to end up curling into a ball on the floor. The mercenary jolted awake when the brunette grabbed for the towel desperately and ended up ripping the towel rack from the wall thanks to his superhuman strength.

“Good morning hunny.” Wade greeted sleepily but happily as the memories of when he was last conscious floated back to him. Peter only responded with a painful groan as he wrapped the towel around himself, pulling it close in hopes to gain some warmth. “What's wrong baby boy?”

“I'm cold, in pain, and-” Peter interrupted himself however but letting out a sudden loud, harsh, and a tad painful sneeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest guys and galls, I don't know where this came from. It just randomly popped into my head and I was like, “I shall write it!” And I did. It's just a silly little story that I hope you don't think is a waste of time.


End file.
